There are enameled golf balls and non-enameled golf balls commercially available. The enamaled golf balls are produced by coating its surface once or twice with an enamel paint which contains a pigment which comprises from about 20 to 50% by weight based on the solid content of the paint. The color of the enameled golf balls appear as the color of the enamel paint, because the color of the golf ball is concealed by the enamel paint. The non-enameled golf balls are produced by coating only with a clear paint. The color of the non-enameled golf balls is the same as the color of the golf ball itself.
In order to impart a beautiful color to a golf ball, pigments are formulated into a cover composition. This attempt, however, would be unsuccessful if an enamel paint having opacifying properties which are too high is applied to a golf ball in the same manner as applied to the enameled golf balls. In case of the non-enameled golf balls, it is required to formulate the pigments into a cover composition of the golf balls in a large amount in order to obtain the same color tone as the enameled golf balls. However, this causes the physical properties of the golf ball to deteriorate. Also, since the non-enameled golf balls have no enamel layers, ultraviolet lights are transmitted through the clear coat layer without any barriers so as to lead to a deterioration of surface properties, especially in the adhesion properties. Especially, in the case of a golf ball which is covered with an ionomer resin, the ionomer resin becomes severely deteriorated by ultraviolet lights which gives rise to a ply separation between the clear paint layer and the ionomer resin cover. For preventing the deterioration of adhesion properties, it is proposed to formulate an ultraviolet absorber into a clear paint. However, the formulation of the ultraviolet absorber would decrease the fine view and gloss of the cover. Further, if there are stains on the surface of the golf ball, these stains would be in plain sight and would diminish the commodity quality thereof.
It is desirable to develop golf balls having the desirable properties of both the enameled and non-enameled golf balls, as well as having the good appearance of both.